


The Sea and The Sand

by fireandhoney



Series: Sherlock Inspired Poetry [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blues and oranges, Colours, Feelings, Idiots in Love, Johnlock inspired poetry, M/M, Opposites, Poetry, Sand and sea, Sea and Sand, Sentiment, Sherlock inspired poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney
Summary: Not my proudest work, but I love so many phrases and bits of this piece, I couldn't just leave it to be forgotten. I have a passion for the ocean, the seaside, and so it often shows up in my work.
Relationships: Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Inspired Poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Sea and The Sand

I never knew life could be so colourful  
I didn't know how bright lights are when reflected on the windows of a cab  
I didn't know how adrenaline can pump through your veins when you chase someone through alleys and crosswalks  
I had never imagined a world so luminous, so loud, so flamboyant

I didn't know life could be so calm  
I didn't know how peaceful it could be  
I had never imagined enjoying sitting down with someone  
Why would I want dinner if I wasn't hungry  
Why would I enjoy being home when life is happening anywhere but?  
What could be so profoundly peaceful, so profoundly beautiful, about a cup of tea by the fireplace?  
I always thought I would stagnate. Turns out even when the sea seems peaceful, life still bursts under its mirror-like blue. 

I always wondered why people preferred the sea to be calm. I've always been more attracted by the waves, loud and high and powerful. Their strength taking everything in their path, nothing can resist them. Unapologetic, bold, direct. Broken by the rocks, only to come back stronger.  
I always wondered why people preferred the sea to be calm.  
But now, I think I know. Because you are the sand. Bright and warm, shining in the sun, fascinating oh so fascinating! A million billions of tiny details, I will never be able to accumulate them all. To understand them all. You are the sand, so full of potential, of possibilities, always unexpected yet, reliable. You are the sand, soft as a whole but pricky when taken apart. You are the sand, people's first approach to the beach before they reach me. I am the sea, the ocean, endless and deep and mysterious and wild. Uncontrollable, unpredictable, scary. Falling. Tumbling. Drowning.  
I am storm and thunder and waves. I can be tsunami. But you, you. You are sandcastles. You are footprints. You are warmth and comfort and toes dipping in the sun. And now I think I understand why the sea has to be calm. I think I understand why the sea calms down.  
Because my strength and boldness erase your castles and your prints. I pull you in and you become cold. You become less.  
There has to be equilibrium. There has to be a balance. I can't take too much of you. And in exchange, you give me some of my warmth. You allow me to leech off of you. You warm people up to the idea of me. You warn people of my thunders, or my anger, you protect others from me. But we need each other.  
You need my shells, you need my fish, you need my refreshing cool. And I need your warmth, your control, your empathy.  
We exist for one another. We exist with one another. We exist together.  
Was there ever a sea before the sand? Was there ever sand before the sea?  
Does it even matter? 

I am blues, and greens, and purples, and greys. I am cold, a sharp intake of breath, shivers. I am wild, sudden. I am confusion and anger. I am endless, infinite. I am travels and perseverance. I am falling, I am losing control, I am drowning. Where do I start and where do I begin? All this blue, all these blues. Is it sea, is it sky, does anyone really know?  
You are yellows, and oranges and reds. You are warm, a soft exhale, closing eyes and tilted head. You are reliable, familiar. You are conclusion and fever. You are goal and destination. You are coming home after a long journey. You are holding on, stability and decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my proudest work, but I love so many phrases and bits of this piece, I couldn't just leave it to be forgotten. I have a passion for the ocean, the seaside, and so it often shows up in my work.


End file.
